deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Deltora Quest Wiki:Project Monster
We need to have a format set for articles on the wide variety of monsters that populate Deltora. First things first, we need a list of them. I have access to all the other books in the series though. Here is a list of the monsters mentioned in Secrets of Deltora and The Deltora Book of Monsters: List *Dragons *Soldeen *Ak-Baba *Granous *Vine-weaver birds (Needs Proofreading and Info-Checking) -Kaiflame 01:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC) *Dragon lizards *Butter moths *Silence Spiders (Needs Proofreading and Info-Checking) -Kaiflame 01:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC) *Sunrays *Coffin Pods *Flesh Pythons *Wenn *Wennbar *Orchard Keepers *Land Limpets *Pig Rats *Nodnaps *Painted Plain Deer *Horses *Wise Fish *Plains Scorpion *Pinwheel Vipers *Muddlet *Fighting Spider *Bees *Plains Rat *Lapis Adder *Mouse Bane *Spitfire Dragon *River Ware *Scorpion Lizard *Sand Beasts *Dune Flies *The Hive *Bubblers *Stingers *Blood Creepers *Ooze Toads *Green Beasts *Vraal *Kin *Polypans *The Glus *Kobbs (Needs Proofreading and Info-Checking) -Kaiflame 01:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC) *Sea Serpents *Bird Banes (Needs Proofreading and Info-Checking) -Kaiflame 01:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC) *Tuskers *Diamond Pythons *Grippers *Blood Lilies/Fleshbanes *Arach (Needs Proofreading and Info-Checking) -Kaiflame 01:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Format Okay, so this is the format I propose we use: *Synopsis: This section describes any appearances of the monster in question within the storyline. It should be subdivided into sections corresponding to the appropriate book. *Behavior: This section describes the general behavior of the monster or species. For example, the Vine-weaver Bird's vine-weaving. *Appearance: The section provides the common physical appearance of the monster or species. *Territory: This section describes the monster or species' territory. The simplest this gets is the gem territory or the location in that territory (ex. The Vine-weaver birds in the Topaz territory, specifically the Os-Mine Hills). Its relationship with the territory should also be noted here (ex. the Glus' desire to protect its cave). *Diet: This section should describe the onster or species's diet. If applicable, it may also cover what other species prey on it. *Categories: Each article should be properly categorized. This is currently subject to change, but proper categories would include the books the monster appears in, whether or not it is magical, and its home (for example, "Monsters of Deltora" and "The Shifting Sands (location) for a Sand Beast). If anyone has any suggestions or improvements (particularly and alternative name for the Characteristics section), please let me know. EDIT:Characteristics --> Appearance. Duh.--'LapisScarab' 01:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) As of now, the Muddlet page is the model for this format.--'LapisScarab' 09:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Do not start categorizing just yet. I still need to sort through the categories, but please give suggestions if you have any.--'LapisScarab' 23:43, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments Can someone with the Deltora Book of Monsters list any/all the monsters not already resent on this list? Once we get a full list we can work out the format. Also, I think that all of these page titles should be in the singular form (for example, Dune Fly instead of Dune Flies).--'LapisScarab' 03:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah just thought i'd say that nearly half of these are already in secrets of deltora. Also Green beasts are diffrent from Vraal, Vraal have legs and you can't really see their eyes, while green beasts don't have legs and you can see their eyes. Kaiflame I know that they're alreayd in Secrets of Deltora, that's where I got them from. What I'm missing is the list of mosters from the Deltora Book of Monsters.--'LapisScarab' 01:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) XD sometimes I think we're the only 2 people on this wiki, but anyway here are the monsters from te Deltora Book of Monsters, Soldeen, Gorl, The Wennbar and Wenn, The Sorceress Thaegan and her Children, The Grey Guards, The 7 Ak-Baba, Reeah, The 9 Ra-Kacharz (Though I'm not sure if they count as monsters or not though they are in service to the Shadow Lord, Hmmmm? ow my head), Muddlets, Sand Beasts/Terricoti, The Hive, Gellick (AKA Giant Ooze Toad) Ols, The Glus, Vraal, The Guardian (He's human except for the pulsating monster things growing from his chest, Anger, Greed, Envy and Pride, their gross.), Nevets, Grippers, Blood Lillies and Fleshbanes DragonsKaiflame 01:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it seems like most of those are already covered. For the Guardian's "pets", does the Book of Monsters talk about them specifically?--'LapisScarab' 01:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) It mostly talks about Ranesh and his meeting with the Guardian and mentions his pets (ugh). Kaiflame 02:00, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Huh. Well, I guess there's not a whole lot we can do about that.The list seems to be largely complete for now then.--'LapisScarab' 02:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Soooooo...... Should I start editing now?-Kaiflame 02:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) If you don't have any comments or complaints about the format I posted up above, go right ahead.--'LapisScarab' 02:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) This is just a opinion, but we should probaly use Sand Beasts cause a lot of people know them as that and not Terriocti and Vraal are NOT Green Beasts there are several diffrences but, I guess you could think of Green Beasts as prototypes for Vraal.-Kaiflame 02:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I was thinnking along those lines for the Sand Beasts as well. The opening sentence of their article could be used to mention their "scientific name" if you will. That was what I thought the Green Beasts probably were, since they disappeared by the time the Vrall showed up. The Shadow Lord is always working on upgrading his minions after all.--'LapisScarab' 02:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I just had a thought, how about if one of us is workig on a page and doesn't want someone else to edit it while we're working on it we put (In Progress) to the right of the page in here?-Kaiflame 02:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) That would help avoid edit-conflicts. Good idea, just put "In progress - YOUR NAME" in parenthases next to the creature you're working on. EDIT: Be sure to remove it once you feel you've added the bulk of what you needed to so others can come in and do some gnome work.--'LapisScarab' 02:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe I just found a Muddlet Picture and did the whole thing...... anyway I need you to proof and finalize the two monsters on the list that I put needs finalizing next to-Kaiflame 04:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Just updated the Format. Anyway, I finished what I could with the Muddlet for now (just need to go through City of the Rats and expand the synopsis a bit) and it looks good. The only thing I have to say is that supplementary books like Secrets of Deltora, Tales od Deltora, and the Deltora Book of Monsters should be used primarily to fill in all the sections other than the Synopsis. Information from them should only go into the Synopsis if it explains some significant interaction between Muddlets and the Deltorans or the writer (Doran's escapade with a Muddlet, for example). In cases like that, but it under the subheading "History".--'LapisScarab' 08:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC)